Cinderpelt/PR
Personality and traits :Cinderpelt is an energetic, smart, determined, and caring she-cat. Before her injury, she was eager to become a warrior, and trained hard. However, after a run-in on the Thunderpath renders her hind leg permanently lame, she realizes she can never become a warrior. At first, she is saddened, but eventually finds happiness in becoming a skilled and empathetic medicine cat of ThunderClan. Relationships Firestar :Firestar was Cinderpelt’s mentor, and he was fond of the young she-cat and put effort into training her to be the best warrior she could be. Cinderpaw was eager to become a warrior and enjoyed training under Fireheart, and although she won’t admit it, she did have a crush on him. However, when she is injured, both she and Fireheart accept that she can never become a mentor, and Cinderpaw becomes a medicine cat, meaning that she can never take a mate or have kits. Fireheart is dismayed that his first apprentice never finished her warrior training, but is glad that she can be a useful asset to her Clan as a medicine cat. After this, Cinderpelt’s crush on Firestar is a bit of a touchy subject for her, and she doesn’t like to mention it. But she is still fond of the ginger tom, and is glad that he was her mentor, if only for a brief time. Yellowfang :When Cinderpaw is first injured, she spends a lot of time in the medicine den with Yellowfang. Yellowfang is notorious for being grumpy and not getting along with anyone, but Cinderpaw’s eager and bright attitude grows on the old she-cat. Yellowfang gladly takes Cinderpaw under her wing, and Cinderpaw trains hard to impress her mentor. When it is time for Cinderpaw to receive her medicine cat name, Yellowfang is hesitant, as she fears her past mistakes are enough to make StarClan reject her apprentice. Cinderpaw is confused, but says that anything Yellowfang has done would be for the good of ThunderClan. Yellowfang eventually takes Cinderpaw to the Moonstone, and StarClan accepts her name of Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt is overjoyed to be a full medicine cat. When Yellowfang dies in the fire, Cinderpelt is devastated, and mourns greatly for her mentor. Leafpool :Leafpool was Cinderpelt’s apprentice, and Cinderpelt cares for her and trains her well. Leafpool enjoys training under her, and becomes a good medicine cat with the help of her teaching. However, when Cinderpelt discovers Leafpool’s romance with Crowfeather, she is outraged, and tries to discourage Leafpool from the decision she is making. Leafpool becomes angered and mentions Cinderpelt’s crush on Firestar, which does not end well. When Leafpool sees her mentor again, she is dying at the hands of a badger attack. As she is dying, Cinderpelt tells Leafpool that she was never mad at her and knew that she was going to die, and that she knows ThunderClan will be okay with Leafpool as its medicine cat. Cinderheart :Cinderkit was born at the exact moment that Cinderpelt died from her wounds received at the hand of the badger attack, and looks so similar to her that Leafpool is alarmed by the resemblance. Cinderpelt is soon discovered to have been reincarnated as Cinderkit, as the kit shows wisdom beyond her years and memories of the old forest, so that Cinderpelt could have a chance to experience being a warrior and having a mate and kits. Cinderpaw also shows some of the same traits as Cinderpelt, such as a specific way that she flicks her paw while grooming and knowledge of herbs. Cinderheart later discovers her past life, and is confused as to whether she should be a medicine cat or warrior. She becomes a medicine cat for a brief time, but is convinced by Lionblaze to follow her own path. At this, Cinderpelt’s spirit separates from Cinderheart’s body, and gives a whispered thank you before ascending into StarClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages